


Это добром не кончится

by Shamanka_Ingrid



Category: K (Anime), Космобиолухи - Ольга Громыко | Kosmobioluhi - Olga Gromyko, Приключения Алисы - Кир Булычёв | Alice's Adventures - Kir Bulichev
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamanka_Ingrid/pseuds/Shamanka_Ingrid
Summary: Кроссовер с элементами безумия на тему блошиных рынков и перевозки редких животных.





	

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам CD-драмы "Wild Suoh"; кроссовер с Алисой Селезневой и космоолухами, отсылки к другим канонам.
> 
> Вычитка: shepet

— Ого, вот это рынок! — восхищенно выдохнул Тоцука.  
— Да, самый большой в этом секторе галактики, — снисходительно согласился Кусанаги. Он-то бывал на Блуке не раз.  
Бесконечные ряды терялись где-то за горизонтом. Казалось, рынок занимал целый континент. Здесь при желании можно было найти любой товар, и это было главной причиной, по которой Изумо так долго не соглашался вести Тоцуку и Анну на экскурсию сюда.   
Потому что Тоцуке, понятное дело, срочно необходимо было купить три тонны хлама, причем на деньги Кусанаги — своих сбережений у него сроду не водилось. Выяснилось, что дорогой друг всю жизнь хотел именно эту антикварную посадочную ногу от давно проржавевшего катера, коричневый плащ, сушеные грибы подозрительного вида и запаха, монету с мальчишеским профилем, дог-тэг колониального пилота, вино из одуванчиков, хаотично работающий генератор порталов, модель ваншипа в натуральную величину, серебряного паука, ожерелье из ореховых скорлупок, банку сладкого консервированного молока с маркировкой "КМ", мифриловую кольчугу, пуговицу с гербом Дома Волн, боргосскую марионетку, мистралийские шортики, чучело единорога, сковородку для брамбурлета, ракушку, и эту, и еще вот эту, компас, снежный шар с фигуркой имперского штурмовика внутри, полную "пустышку", стопку растрепанных покетбуков из серии "Библиотека Мёнина" в переводе на пиктский, клей чистоплюя, оборотное зелье, череп самсона неполнозубого гребенчатозадого, лютню, драконью упряжь и очки Мерлина.  
— Успокойся, барахольщик несчастный! Хватит с тебя и этого! — Кусанаги выразительно потряс перед глазами Тоцуки мешком уже купленных сувениров и попытался за руку оттащить его подальше от очередного опасного прилавка с безделушками.   
С Анной было куда проще. Во-первых, она обращала внимание только на предметы красного цвета, а во-вторых, жажда обладания сокровищами у нее проявлялась очень слабо: за всю прогулку она попросила только брошь с красным прозрачным камнем, недорогую, но изящную. И кто из этих двоих взрослый, спрашивается?   
Задумавшись, Изумо не заметил, как они оказались в секторе редких животных, и тут же проклял свою рассеянность. Сюда он заходить ни в коем случае не собирался. Но было уже поздно.   
— Ух ты, это что за зверь? — Татара рассматривал белое крылатое существо, которому более всего подходил эпитет "тучный". Существо выглядело довольно дружелюбным.   
Изумо нагнулся над голографической табличкой:  
— Центаврианский камамото. Центавриане выращивают их как домашних животных. Несмотря на свои габариты, весьма изящно летает, — прочел он.  
Камамото взмахнул прозрачными крыльями и взмыл над вольером, демонстрируя указанное в табличке изящество полета.  
— Вау! Кусанаги-сан, давай его купим? Анна будет на нем в школу летать!   
— И после первого же полета меня оштрафуют и лишат опекунских прав. Спасибо, Тоцука...   
Татара, не дослушав, уже переместился к другому вольеру.   
— Северный пушной лисец с четвертой планеты системы Скипетра, — зачитал он. — Согласно поверьям скипетрианцев, умеет подкрадываться незаметно и предвещает неприятности.   
Лисец был похож на чернобурку, но крупнее и с фиолетовыми шерстинками вместо привычных серебряных. Левый глаз зверя прикрывала кокетливая челочка.   
Засмотревшись на лисца, Кусанаги едва не споткнулся о небольшое существо, прошмыгнувшее между его ногами на роликовой доске, и тут же его чуть не сбил с ног скипетрианец в очках.   
— Ми-и-са-ки-и? Куда намылился? А ну стой! — недобро улыбнулся скипетрианец, хватая мелкого за шиворот.   
— Что вы делаете? — возмутилась Анна. — Нельзя так обращаться с животными.   
— Это не животное. Это индикатор. Хотите, я его стукну, и он станет фиолетовым в крапинку?  
— Ни в коем случае! — вмешался Тоцука. — Лучше продайте его нам.   
— Тц, — презрительно щелкнул языком скипетрианец. — Он не продается.   
Он круто развернулся на каблуках и ушел, зажав индикатора подмышкой.   
Потом вниманием Тоцуки и Анны завладел другой зверь.  
— Какой красивый! — хором сказали они, вцепившись в ограждение вольера.   
Зверь был похож на обычного земного льва, но, к несчастью для Кусанаги, обладал ярко-красной гривой и такой же кисточкой на конце хвоста. У Анны, любительницы всего красного, впервые за всю экскурсию в глазах загорелся настоящий интерес.  
— Красный пустынный лев, — как ни в чем ни бывало прочел Кусанаги, делая вид, что не замечает двух умоляющих взглядов. — Редкий охраняемый вид. Свирепый. Хищник. — добавил он веско, подчеркнув оба слова. — Чрезвычайно опасен. Не рекомендуется содержать в домашних условиях. Это была цитата.   
— Изумо...  
— Кусанаги-сан...  
— Идемте дальше. Может быть, нам повезет увидеть бирюзовых куриц? Или подкустовного выползня. Это чрезвычайно интересные животные... Ой, Сэри-чан! Какими судьбами? — воскликнул он, увидев прекрасную скипетрианку в синей форме галактической полиции. Форма явно была сшита по индивидуальному заказу и открывала гораздо больше, чем скрывала.   
— А, привет. Я здесь в командировке, — вздохнула лейтенант Авашима Сэри. — Наше подразделение на этой неделе обеспечивает порядок на рынке... эй, вы что делаете?!   
Глаза Сэри расширились. Она смотрела куда-то за спину Кусанаги. Его кольнуло нехорошее предчувствие, и он медленно обернулся.   
Тоцука и Анна были внутри вольера со львом. С опасным и свирепым пустынным хищником.   
Кусанаги похолодел.   
Анна доверчиво гладила красную гриву. Татара — тот вообще безо всяких церемоний чесал льва за ухом. А кровожадный и беспощадный страшный зверь вместо того чтобы немедленно сожрать обоих нахалов пырчал, словно какой-нибудь кот.   
— Львы же не могут мурлыкать, — слабым голосом сказал Кусанаги.  
— Эти — могут, — припечатала Авашима. — Прости, но я вынуждена вызвать подкрепление.  
Буквально через пару минут вольер оцепили коллеги Сэри, суровые ребята в синей форме. Кое-кого из них Кусанаги уже встречал и предпочел бы лишний раз с ними не сталкиваться. Слишком много у них было идейных разногласий.  
Сэри о чем-то тихо совещалась с двумя Золотыми кроликами. Потом подошла к Кусанаги:  
— У меня для тебя две новости, начну с хорошей. Лев ничего им не сделает. Каким-то чудом он их признал и теперь будет слушаться. Это особенность данного вида.   
— Так. А какая плохая?  
— Больше он никого к себе не подпустит. Тоже особенность вида. Так что продать его кому-либо еще теперь невозможно. Вы, ребята, испортили товар и обязаны его выкупить.   
— Нет... — прошептал Кусанаги.  
— Да, — Сэри была непреклонна. — Мы обеспечим вам спецконвой до вашего судна. Чтобы никто не пострадал.   
— Это катастрофа! Послушай, а нельзя ли как-нибудь... ну, штраф заплатить? Но чтобы не забирать его на борт. Он же нас всех сожрет!   
— Нельзя. Вы теперь несете за него отвественность и обязаны забрать животное на своем транспортном средстве. Согласно торговому и административному кодексу Блука.   
— Сэри, не будь таким ужасным бюрократом, тебе не идет.   
— Заткнись и делай то, что должен по закону, иначе сядешь в тюрьму. Вместе со своими сообщниками. А ваш корабль будет конфискован в уплату ущерба.  
— Что-о? — возмутился Кусанаги. — При чем тут корабль? Не трогайте "Хомру"!   
— Кусанаги, у тебя нет выбора. Бери своего льва, свою посудину и уматывай с планеты, если не хочешь неприятностей, — посоветовала Сэри. — Дома всыплешь своим оболтусам за всё оптом, но лучше не задерживайся и не задерживай спецотряд галаполиции. У нас и без того много работы.   
Изумо закрыл лицо рукой:  
— Вот надо же было так влипнуть. Как его хоть перевозить?   
— До вашего корабля — в энергоклетке, для безопасности окружающих. А дальше как хотите. Я же сказала, что он теперь будет слушаться Анну и Тоцуку.  
Сэри повернулась к вольеру:  
— Эй вы... укротители! Заведите его на гравиплатформу.   
— Ага, — сказал Тоцука и снова почесал льва за ухом. — Ну, что, пойдем домой?  
— Это добром не кончится, — вздохнул Кусанаги.   
— Да ладно тебе, — улыбнулся Татара. — Все будет хорошо. 

В таможенной декларации Кусанаги обнаружил странное. Декларацию помогал составлять Тоцука, так что спрашивать следовало с него. Правда, если указанный в декларации груз действительно находился на борту, то поделать с ним ничего было нельзя, поскольку они уже вышли на околоблуковую орбиту. Но хоть всыпать хорошенько этому паразиту, как советовала мудрая женщина Сэри...   
— Тоцука, это что такое?   
— Где? — Татара притворился, что не понимает, о чем речь.  
— Вот. Третья строчка сверху. "Центаврианский камамото". Не припомню, чтобы я его покупал. И еще вот, "Индикатор, одна единица". Это как понимать?   
— Ну, — Тоцука даже смутился, но совсем немного, — мы решили, что семь бед — один ответ. С индикатором там плохо обращались... И вообще, скажи спасибо, что мы не купили лисца!  
— Спасибо! — с чувством сказал Кусанаги. — У меня уже есть один. Второго я не переживу. Так, а вот это что?   
— Где? — Тоцука удивленно поднял брови. — Мы больше никого не покупали. Честное слово!   
— Да вот же! "Животное Котя, одна штука, масть белая". Что еще за котя?  
— Понятия не имею. Это не мой почерк. И не твой, насколько мне известно.   
— И не Анны, — Изумо задумчиво почесал макушку. — Кто же ее вписал в декларацию?  
— Котя — это я, мяу! — сказал кто-то. — Я сама себя вписала! Мой Широ пропал! Я должна его найти.   
Изумо и Тоцука обернулись. Посреди рубки стояла девушка с длинными волосами. Абсолютно голая.   
Кусанаги потер руками глаза и устало сказал:  
— Тоцука. Мне все равно, как ты это сделаешь, но я хочу чтобы до таможни у нас больше никто не материализовался на борту. Понятно? И... найди этой бесстыдной девице какую-нибудь одежду.   
— Ну вот еще! — фыркнула Котя. — Ненавижу одежду!  
— Тогда выкинь ее из шлюза к чертям собачьим.   
— Пусть сначала поймает!   
Раздался хлопок, и на месте обнаженной девушки оказалась маленькая белая кошка, которая тут же с возмущенным мявом удрала из рубки.   
Изумо покачала головой:  
— Не корабль, а сумасшедший дом.   
— Да не переживай ты так, — улыбнулся Татара. — Все уладится. Чаю хочешь?   
— Чаю? Ты издеваешься?   
— Понял, — кивнул Тоцука и пошел в кают-компанию за шотландским виски.


End file.
